


The Beginning

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood and sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573604) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> And here we are, all the way back at the beginning of the tale - LadyIrina's "[Blood and Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573604)." Who'd have known this chance meeting would lead to such an incredible story???
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've been streaming on Twitch pretty much all the time I work on these fanarts, so [feel free to stop by if you're bored](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia).
> 
> Aaaaand, if you want to get in on the chaos, join the [Mandorin Discord](https://discord.gg/CCbR9z)!

Small:

Large:


End file.
